La venganza de Doofensmirtz de la 2a dimensión
by phinbella2012
Summary: Al escapar de la cárcel Doofensmirtz2 planea vengarse. Construye un rayo que le da a Phineas y le vuelve un idiota total. Nuestros protas deberán detenerle por 3a vez.Secuela de PnF a través de la 2a dimensión 2. Aparecen dos ocs mios: Laura y Alex tenedlo en cuenta ; Abrá romance, aventura, humor y de todo un poco XD. Soy mala para los summarys
1. La noticia

**Cap. 1: La noticia**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Phinbella2012 alias Lucia y el agente P alias Perry se enteraron de que Doofensmirtz2 había escapado y que planeaba vengarse de los que le mandaron a la cárcel por 2ª vez.

Bueno, ahora vayámonos al centro de la historia a Danville, más concretamente a la casa de Isabella.

-En casa de Isabella-

L: Chicas, tengo que deciros una cosa muy importante

C: ¿Qué pasa?

L: (se pone un sombrero como el de Perry) Yo soy una agente de la OSAC pero lo importante es que hace unas semanas Doofensmirtz de la segunda dimensión escapó.

C, I, V: ¡¿QUE?

I: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

L: Porque no podía. Mirad el día del concurso al acabar a Perry y a mí nos llegó un comunicado urgente pero no podíamos contarlo y nos fuimos a la otra dimensión con ayuda de la líder de la resistencia y ahora lo están buscando por su dimensión. (le suena el reloj) ¿Si Perry)

-rejoj-

Se ve a Phineas peleándose con Ferb y gritando como un loco

-Fin reloj-

L: Voy para allá

I: Voy contigo

V: Yo también, esto hay que solucionarlo

C; Phineas está muy raro

-En casa de los Flynn-Fletcher-

C: No se….

L: ¡a su habitación!

-en la habiitación-

Como la puerta estaba abierta podía verse lo que estaba pasando

L: Ahora voy yo y lo paro (entra)

-dentro-

L:¡PARAD! (GRITANDO)

Después del grito se quedan mirándola

L: Mira por donde mi plan ha funcionado

P: ¿Qué haces aquí?

F: Lucia, porfavor vete

L: Mira, en primer lugar no me voy y en segundo lugar ¡toma esta Phineas! (le pega un manotazo)

P: Ay que dolor (vuelve a la normalidad) ¿Qué ha pasado?

F: Lucia ¿Qué has hecho?

L: Por lo que parece volverle a la normalidad

I: ¿Ese era tu plan?

L: Mi plan era darle una lección pero por lo que parece al darle ha vuelto a la normalidad

V: Guau.

C: Y que lo digas

P: ¿Qué está pasando?

Como nadie hacía caso a Phineas, este cogió lo que pilló por la habitación y lo tiró al suelo

L: Parece que no esta de todo normal

I: Eso lo arreglo yo (le pega)

P: ¡Au!


	2. ¿Que ha pasado?

**Cap. 2: ¿Qué ha pasado?**

L: Parece que no está de todo normal

I: Eso lo arreglo yo (le pega)

P: ¡Au!

F: ¿Ya está normal? Por si acaso pruebo yo (le pega)

P: ¡Qué manía!

V: Será mejor que le demos todos (le pegan Vanessa y Candace)

P: ¡QUE YA ESTOY BIEN!

L: ¿Seguro?

P: ¡COMPLETAMENTE! Ahora ¿me podriaís decir que me ha pasado? Pues no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo que iba a hablar con Isabella el día del festival y ¡puff! Nada más.

F: Esto hay que arreglarlo (nota algo raro). Lucia, ¿desde cuando llevas sombrero?

L: ES una historia muy graciosa (risa nerviosa) Uf, (toma aire) soy agente de la OSAC y compañera de Perry

F: Mmmm… ya me olia yo algo raro

C: Chicos, no es por interrumpir pero mirad como está vuestra habitación. (todos miran la habitación)

L: Candace tiene razón, esto esta hecho un desastre

F: Culpa mia no es, es de un-chico-muy-gracioso

P: Ya lo he pillado

I: Emmm…Phineas, ya se que no viene al tema pero ¿Qué me ibas a decir el dia del festival?

P: Pues te iba a decir que….

L: (intrigada) ¿Qué le ibas a decir?

P: No me acuerdo (lucia se cae encima de él)

L: ¡Au! Phineas, a ver cuando recogeis esto

P: Ahora mismo y ¡apártate!

L:(le lanza una mirada de ¿Qué acabas de decir?)

P: Por favor

L: Bueno, me voy ( se va)

I: No se va a escapar (la persigue)

-Con Lucia e Izzie-

I: ¡Alto ahí Lucia!

L: Okey, ¿Por qué me sigues?

I: A ti te pasa algo

L: No me pasa nada

I: Somos las mejores amigas desde los 3 años y se que algo te pasa

L: Okey, te lo diré. El otro día Ferb me presentó a su amigo Christian (así se llama mi primito xD) y bueno….

I: No digas más, te gusta ¿no?

L: Si. Por cierto yo sé lo que te quería decir Phineas.


	3. Una misión

**Cap. 3: Una misión**

-en el cuarto de p & f-

Phineas estaba insoportablemente TRANQUILO SIN HACER NADA DE NADA y Ferb ya estaba harto pues había pasado mas de dos meses sin que se hablen Phineas e Isabella y había que hacer algo pues en una semana empezarían la secundaria

F: Phineas…

P: Dejame en paz

F: Es inútil intentar hablar contigo, me voy a ver lo que está haciendo Izzie (se va)

P: Que me importa señor don perfecto

-Una semana mas tarde-

Perry le había dejado una nota a Ferb y Lucia (¡si!) diciendo que debían reunirse en su guarida para hablar

-En la guarida de Perry-

F: Vale, ya he llegado. ¿Ahora que?

L: Ahora susto

F: ¡¿Qué?

L: Era broma, soy Lucia

F: Me lo imaginaba. ¿Para que estamos aquí?

M.M: Yo os responderé a eso

L, F: ¡Mayor Monogram!

M.M: Agentes Fletcher y Díaz vuestra misión es reunir a todos los agentes e ir a la otra dimensión

L: Señor eso va a ser imposible

M.M: ¿Por qué dices eso agente Díaz?

L: Pues porque los ''jefes'' de nuestro grupo por asi decirlo están peleados desde hace mas de dos meses y es imposible hacerles hablar del tema.

F: Además mi hermano está que echa chispas.

Perry: (aparece con traductor) Pues habrá que hacerles cambiar de idea

M.M: Agente P, es buena idea, espero que lo logréis

L: ¡No se preocupe Mayor Monogram porque esta chica junto con sus amigos del alma lo conseguirá!

M.M: Ahora es mejor que regreséis (se van)

-Casa Lucia-

L: Bueno chicos, primero hay que hablar con Phineas

F: Eso…

L: No os preocupéis lo haré yo.

F: ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?

L: Tú Ferb, avisa a Bufford, Dianjo, Baljeet, Las exploradoras, Candace y Vanessa. Y tú Perry me vas a ayudar con Phineas

F, Perry: Ok.

-Casa Isabella-

I: Phineas es un creído, un memo, un idiota…

Gretchen: Jefa….

I: Dejame a solas Grechen

Grechen: Está bien… (se va)

-Mientras con Phineas y Ferb-

P: (con la guitarra) Se terminó, ya no va más

F: (Aparece por la puerta) Hey, parece que estas de mejor humor

P: Si, y voy a cantar en el festival de Danville de septiembre

F: Guay

**El día del festival** (no sabía que poner aquí)

I: Grechen, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

L: Para que salgas un poco

I: ¿Qué haces aquí Lucía?

Grechen: Ayudarme

L: ¡Venga que van a empezar las actuaciones!

I: Okey, me habéis convencido

**En el backstage**….

P: Ferb, gracias por apoyarme

F: No hay de que (no sabía la canción)

-Con Isa-

L: Me tengo que ir un momento

I: ¿Por qué?

Grechen: Enseguida lo sabrás

**En el escenario…**

L: ¡Y AHORA CON TODOS USTEDES UN CHICO EXTRAORDINARIO, SIMPATICO Y UN GRAN AMIGO: PHINEAS FLYNN!

Público: ¡Phineas, Phineas, Phineas!

P: Muchas gracias. Esta canción se titula: se terminó

(Nota de la autora: Canción Se terminó de Jake & Blake, link: .com/watch?v=HB8wnXSrdjw&feature=related

(intro musical) (Ferb: Batería, Phineas: Voz y Guitarra, Lucia: Coros y Guitarra)

L: Uh, uh, uh,uh, uh, uh (x3) Ahh, ahh

P: It's over now, this is goodbye, I made a choice I'm leaving now. Won't feel no pain, won't shed a tear; 'cause the end is here

L: Uh, uh, uh,uh, uh, uh

P: It's over now this is farewell, and we will go our separate ways it's time to heal; it's time to look for someone new.

L: Uh, uh, uh

P: For someone new!

L: Uh, uh, uh

P: Y ya no hay nada que decir, abrí mi puerta y corrí, ¡hasta sentir que estaba lejos de ti!

L, P: ¡Se terminó, ya no va más!

P: Lo decidí y hoy te vas

L, P: ¡Se terminó, es el adiós!

P: Tu por aquí y yo por allá

L, P: ¡Se terminó!

(intro musical)

L: Uh, uh, uh,uh, uh, uh (x3) Ahh, ahh

P: Se terminó, ya no va más, lo decidí y hoy te vas. No más dolor no más llorar. ¡Llegó el final!

L: Uh, uh, uh

P: Y ya no hay nada que decir, abrí mi puerta y corrí, ¡hasta sentir que estaba lejos de ti!

L, P: This is the end! It's over now!

P: I made a choice, this is goodbye…

L, P: This is the end! I say farewell!

P: And now we'll go our separate ways…

L,P: It's over now!

(guitarra y bateria)

P (+ bateria): I say, come on everybody, be my guests, d'you wanna dance. If you have a celebration, everybody take a chance. I say everyone around the world let's have a party now.

P: (+ bateria) If you have a celebration, I will celebrate good times!

(Guitarra)

L, P: ¡Se terminó, ya no va más!

P: Lo decidí y hoy te vas…

L, P: ¡Se terminó, es el adiós!

P: ¡Tú por aquí yo por allá!

L, P: ¡Se terminó, ya no va más!

P: Lo decidí y hoy te vas

L, P: ¡Se terminó! (fin canción)

P: ¡Gracias muchas gracias!

-Conversación F & L-

F: Has tenido valor para hacerlo

L: Tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Phineas

P: (apareciendo) ¿El que?


	4. Contarle a Phineas

**Cap. 4: Contarle a Phineas **

L: Tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Phineas

P: (apareciendo) ¿El qué?

L: (nerviosa) Pues…eh…que…ha sido muy divertido

P: (de brazos cruzados y con mirada ¬¬) Lucia

L: Está bien, te lo diré si vamos a tu casa los dos solos

P: (confundido) Vale

-Con Phincia (me lo acabo de inventar) -

P: ¿Qué me querías decir?

L: Esto me resulta muy difícil de decir pero…

P: Ya sé lo que me quieres decir

L: (sorprendida) ¡¿QUE?

P: Lo siento, pero a mí no me gustas. Podemos ser amigos pero nada más

L: (aliviada) Phin, olvídate de eso porque no era lo que te quería decir además tú no me gustas pero…

P: Pero otra persona si ¿verdad?

L: Si (sonrojada)

P: Y esa persona es Christian

L: (como un tomate) ¡¿COMO SABES ESO?

P: No lo sabía pero al parecer he acertado

L: Phineas ya puedes correr si no quieres que te mate

P: Tienes razón (se va corriendo y le persigue Lucía)

-Por la calle-

Lucía estaba hablando con Phineas cuando justamente pasó Isabella y Phineas al verla cogió y besó a Lucia al ver esto Isabella se fue corriendo a la cabaña de las chicas scout.

L: (enfadada) ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

P: (avergonzado) Porque….

L: (comprensiva) Te sigue gustando Isabella, ¿verdad?

P: Si (cabizbajo) Y por eso pensé que si tú y yo nos hacemos pasar por novios…bueno…no sé…

L: Tranquilo, te comprendo. Pero a la próxima avísame antes

P: Gracias Lucia (le abraza)

L: De nada

P: ¿Podrías hacerlo? Ya sabes lo de hacerte pasar por mi novia

L: Está bien, nos servirá a los dos.

C: (apareciendo) ¡Hey tortolitos!

P: ¿Candace? (sorprendido)

C: La misma

L: ¿Cuánto has visto y oído? (preocupada)

C: Más o menos desde que Phineas te besó hasta que he aparecido. Al principio me extrañé pero después de oíros lo he comprendido todo.

P: Entonces ya sabes que me sigue gustando Isabella.

C: Si, y tengo un plan. ¿Hay algo en vuestro instituto?

L: Si, un espectáculo a finales de septiembre para el otoño

C: Entonces, haréis un dueto romántico

L, P: ¡¿QUE?

C: Lo que habéis oído

L: Phineas hay un problema

P: ¿Cuál?

L: También soy una exploradora ¿lo recuerdas? E Isabella…

P: Tranquila hablaré con Ferb

L: En ese caso no hay problema. Empecemos con el plan Phinbella

P, C: (Confundidos y extrañados) ¿Phinbella?

L: (con vergüenza) Si…nos lo inventamos Ferb y yo, es la unión de Phineas e Isabella.


	5. OPERACIÓN PHINBELLA

**Cap. 5: Operación ''Phinbella''**

-POV Lucia (autora) -

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Phineas y yo éramos ''novios'' y la verdad es que nos lo pasábamos genial. Lo malo era que Isabella no quería hablar conmigo y las demás exploradoras pedían detalles del plan pues ellas también estaban involucradas.

-POV Phineas-

Nuestro plan iba de maravilla pues ensayábamos todos los días después de clase en mi casa, Ferb iba a ser nuestro batería, Vanessa la teclista, Candace junto a Jeremy los guitarristas y Milly, Holly, Adyson y Katie iban a hacer los coros. Lucia y yo éramos los cantantes y teníamos todo comprobado pues Grechen y Ginger traerían a Isabella al festival y allí le daríamos una gran sorpresa.

**Día del festival**

P: Bueno, llegó el día-le dije a mi ahora ''novia'' aunque no lo era de verdad.

L: Si, ¡que ganas tengo!

-POV Candace-

Estas últimas semanas había estado ayudando a mi hermano y la verdad es que nos quedó muy bien pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Isabella

-POV General-

Presentador: ¡Con todos ustedes Phineas & Lucia!

L: Esta es una canción que nos ha costado de preparar así que espero que les guste.

(Canción: Así es el amor link: .com/watch?v=JRDy9_yTKls)

P: (hablando) Hey, ¡Hola!

L: (hablando) Hola

P: (hablando) Hace días que te quería saludar pero siempre traes tu iPod encendido ¿Te gusta mucho la música?

L:(hablando) ¡Sí, muchísimo!

P: (hablando) Si me dejas ser tu amigo te prestaría mi colección de álbumes y te llevaría a algunos conciertos. Yo también amo la música ¿Qué te parece?

L:(hablando) ¡Gracias! Hablamos luego tengo prisa y me tengo que ir

P: (hablando) ¿Cómo te llamas?

P: (ya cantando) Desde que te conocí hubo un antes y un después. Desde que te vi llegar mi corazón sintió algo especial. Y no he podido olvidar, no he conseguido descansar y he regresado muchas veces y no te he vuelto a encontrar. Ya a todos pregunté y no he hallado que te conozca jamás. Dicen que a lo mejor no eres de aquí que te debo olvidar. Y que hago con el corazón y como olvido este amor. Pregunto cada noche en oración si de nuevo hablaremos tú y yo

L: Así de extraño es el amor, te arrebata el corazón. No tiene tiempo ni lugar, no sabes cuándo llegará y cuando toca tu puerta hagas lo que hagas él siempre entra.

Exploradoras: Así es el amor

P: Han pasado tres años desde que la vi por causa del trabajo lejos me moví y aunque estaba ocupado debo confesar que de vez en cuando en ella vuelvo a pensar. Y esta tarde salí por un café y no pude creer a quién me encontré. Ella estaba allí en el atardecer, navegaba con su iPod en el internet. ¿Será ella realmente? Yo me pregunté y los lentes lentamente me quité, poco a poco a su mesa me acerqué. Ella me miró a los ojos, yo la miré. Mírame bien dime si me recuerdas anhelaba este momento con todas mis fuerzas. Yo te habría esperado en la vida entera yo iría al fin del mundo si contigo fuera

L: Así de extraño es el amor, te arrebata el corazón. No tiene tiempo ni lugar no sabes cuándo llegará. Y cuando toca a tu puerta hagas lo que hagas él siempre entra.

Exploradoras: Así es el amor

P: (hablando) Me da mucho gusto volver a verte

L: (hablando) También a mí

P: (hablando) ¡De verdad! Porque la última vez te fuiste muy rápido y no pudimos ni hablar ¿Dónde has estado?

L: (hablando) Mis padres se mudaron y tuve que cambiarme de escuela

P: (hablando) Hmmm… ya veo. Realmente me encantaría ser tu amigo y conocerte más

L: (hablando) ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

L: (cantando) Así de extraño es el amor,

P: es el amor

L: te arrebata el corazón.

P: Y te arrebata el corazón

L: No tiene tiempo ni lugar no sabes cuándo llegará.

P: Viene del alma

L: Y cuando toca a tu puerta

P: Y te atrapa

L: hagas lo que hagas él siempre entra

Exploradoras: Así es el amor

P: Y viene del alma, y te atrapa el corazón (fin canción)

P: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! (besa a Lucia delante del publico)

Público: Uhhhh

-En el backstage-

L: Actúas muy bien Flynn

P: (rascándose la oreja) Si, claro

L: Me voy (le da un beso en la mejilla) (se va)

P: Adiós

Presentador: Uhhhh el gran Phineas Flynn tiene novia

P: No te metas en camisa de 11 varas

F: (le hace al presentador la llave del sueño) ¿Te gusta Lucia? (a Phineas)

P: Si…bueno…no se…creo que me gustan las dos


	6. Phineas¿quien te gusta?

**Cap.6: Phineas… ¿Quién te gusta?**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la fiesta e Isabella no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos pero el plan seguía en marcha más o menos.

-Casa Flynn-Fletcher-

F: Phineas esto hay que hablarlo, ¡no te pueden gustar dos chicas!

P: En realidad me gusta solo Lucia

L: (apareciendo por la puerta) Hola chicos ¿de que estáis hablando?

P: (nervioso) de ti no

L: Oh, ¿en serio? (sarcásticamente) ¬¬

F: Me tengo que ir

P: ¡No me dejes a solas hermano!

F: ¡Ya te las arreglaras tú solito! (se va)

L: Ahora en serio

P: Está bien. Quería decirte que me gustas y que en la actuación no estaba actuando

L: Phineas, tú no me amas, solo amas el que te esté ayudando y que me parezco mucho a Isabella.

P: Supongo que tienes razón

L: Si, pero antes… (Besa a Phineas)

P: ¡Lucia!

L: Así te demuestro que tú no me gustas y que a ti no te gusto

P: Entonces, ¿continuamos con el plan?

L: Por supuesto

**Con Ferb…**

F: (toca el timbre)

Sra.: Hola Ferb

F: Hola señora García-Shapiro ¿está Isabella?

Vivian: Claro, pasa

-Dentro-

Vivian: ¡ISA, FERB HA VENIDO! (GRITANDO)

I: (GRITANDO) ¡YA VOY MAMA! (Baja)

Vivian: Os dejo que habléis (se va)

I: Hola Ferb, ¿whatcha doin?

F: Esperarte

I: Aquí estoy ¿que querías?

F: Invitarte al parque

I: ¿Y eso?

F: Eres mi amiga ¿no?

I: Está bien, acepto.

F: Te recojo luego sobre las 20:30

I: Ok. Adios

F: Adios Izzie.

**Fuera de la casa de Izzie…**

F: (por un walkie talkie) Aquí Fletcher, fase A completada

L: (al otro lado de la línea) Muy bien Fletcher, ahora seguiremos con la fase B.

**Con Phineas y Lucia….**

L: Phineas, Ferb ha cumplido ahora te toca a ti

P: Pero no sé qué decirle

L: Solo dile lo que sientes

P: Pero no sé como

L: Lo harás con una canción

P: ¿Por qué?

L: Porque con música te desenvuelves mucho mejor y además no se me ocurría nada más (#_#)

P: ¿Pero qué canción?

L: Mira Phineas, eso déjamelo a mí que mañana te traeré la canción

P: Esta bien. ¡Oye! ¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir?

L: Vale, pero antes tengo que avisar a mi madre.

P: Ok y yo avisaré a la mía.

**X horas después…**

Lucia estaba en el cuarto de invitados con su guitarra, pensando en la canción perfecta cuando de repente…

F: (toca a la puerta) Toc, toc ¿puedo entrar?

L: (se ríe) Eso ni se pregunta Ferb, es tu casa

F: Tienes razón. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**En la casa de enfrente…**

I: (le da un escalofrío) Esta sensación no me gusta nada

**Volviendo a la casa Flynn-Fletcher…**

L: Estoy intentando hacer una canción para Phineas

F: ¿Te ayudo?

L: Vale

**Un rato después…**

F:(cantando) Me enamora…

L: (con la guitarra)

F: La verdad es que si

P: (fuera) Chicos ¿estáis ahí?

L: (susurrando a Ferb) ¿Le metemos un susto?

F: Claro que si (se esconden)

P: (entra) ¿Hola?

F, L: (gritando, a Phineas) ¡PHINEAS!

P: AAAAHHHHHHHH


	7. La hora de la verdad

**Cap. 7: La hora de la verdad**

Después de darle el susto a Phineas, Ferb y Lucia le enseñaron la canción y la estuvieron preparando durante más de 2 semanas.

El grupo se llamaba: Phineas y los Ferb-tones (como no ¬¬) y lo formaban: Phineas- voz y guitarra, Lucia-coros y guitarra, Ferb-batería y Candace y Vanessa les ayudaban.

**Momento del festival en el instituto…**

L: ¡Muy buenas publico! ¿Cómo estamos?

Público: ¡Bien!

L: Bueno, espero que todos nos lo pasemos genial y disfrutemos.

¡En primer lugar tenemos a Iron Weasel (xD), después Pop4U, en tercer lugar Los cuervo, en cuarto lugar Meta Wolf y por último lugar un especial que se revelara al final!

-Más tarde-

L: ¡Gracias Meta Wolf! ¡Y ahora la gran sorpresa: Phineas y los Ferb-Tones!

Al oír el nombre del grupo Isabella se quería ir pero Ginger y Grechen la retuvieron.

L: ¡Bueno, aquí está mi genial amigo, compañero, inventor brillante y simpático: Phineas Flynn!

P: Gracias.

Esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial, y no se trata de Lucia pues no somos pareja, espero que esa persona se dé cuenta de lo que siento y me perdone por haber sido un completo idiota.

(Canción: Me enamora de Juanes link: .com/watch?v=voxgN3Dhjuo&feature=colike)

(Intro Canción)

P: Cada blanco en mi mente se vuelve color con verte y el deseo de tenerte, es más fuerte es más fuerte. Solo quiero que me lleves de tu mano por la senda, y atravesar el bosque que divide nuestras vidas. Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti.

L: Me enamora

P: que me ames con tu boca

L: me enamora

P: que me lleves hasta el cielo.

L: me enamora

P: que de mi sea tu alma soñadora. La esperanza de mis ojos sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti mi vida es como un remolino de cenizas que se van.

L:(hoooo) volando con el viento.

P: Yo no sé si te merezco solo sé que aun deseo que le des luz a mi vida en los días de neblina. Debe ser miel en los labios te lo dijo bien despacio. Todo el resto de mis días quiero ser tu compañía. Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti

L: Me enamora

P: que me ames con tu boca

L: me enamora

P: que me lleves hasta el cielo.

L: me enamora

P: que de mi sea tu alma soñadora. La esperanza de mis ojos sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti mi vida es como un remolino. De cenizas que se van (hoooo)

L: Me enamora

P: que me ames con tu boca

L: me enamora

P: que me lleves hasta el cielo.

L: me enamora

P: que de mi sea tu alma soñadora. La esperanza de mis ojos sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti mi vida es como un remolino. De cenizas que se van (hoooo) volando con el viento.

(Fin canción)

Público: ¡OTRA, OTRA!

L: Esta bien, pero Phineas tiene que ir a hacer una cosa en el parque así que yo seré la cantante. (Se va Phineas) Esta canción se llama Por vos. (Suben Candace y Vanessa)

(Canción por vos de supertorpe link: .com/watch?v=owNL652oO0c&feature=colike )

(Intro canción)

V, C: Por vos

L: Tengo alas que me llevan

V, C: Por vos

L: en el aire mi castillo

V, C: Por vos

L: Todos mis días son perfectos. Yo me muero si no te vuelvo a ver

V, C, L: Sos el ángel de mi vida, fuiste hecho a mi medida

L: Sos el héroe de mis cuentos

V, C, L: Dueño de mis sueños

L: Que hacen crecer este amor

V, C: Por vos, por vos, por vos. Por vos

L: Bajaría las estrellas

V, C: Por vos

L: Hoy mi cara irradia brillo

V, C: Por vos

L: Navegaría un millón de mares. Solo por estar junto a vos

V, C: Yo quiero estar junto a vos

V, C, L: Sos el ángel de mi vida, fuiste hecho a mi medida

L: Sos el héroe de mis cuentos

V, C, L: Dueño de mis sueños

L: Que hacen crecer este amor. Esta noche de luna llena, te veré bajo las estrellas. Con el corazón abierto te diré todo lo que siento

V, C: Te diré todo lo que siento

V, C, L: Sos el ángel de mi vida, fuiste hecho a mi medida

L: Sos el héroe de mis cuentos

V, C, L: Dueño de mis sueños

V, C: Sos el ángel de mi vida, fuiste hecho a mi medida

L: Sos el héroe de mis cuentos. Dueño de mis sueños, que hacen crecer este amor.

Por vos.


	8. La Confesión y el perdón

**Cap. 8: La confesión y el perdón**

-Lucia POV-

Como el público pedía otra canción no me quedó más remedio que decirle a Phineas que se fuera a hablan con Izzie que yo me ocuparía de todo. Por pura suerte me hizo caso.

**Después de la canción…**

Nos despedimos del público y bajamos del escenario. Yo sin cambiarme de ropa fui a hablan con Grechen y Ginger para que contaran como iba todo.

Grechen: Después de que terminara Phineas se ha ido corriendo antes de que tú dijeras cualquier cosa

L: ¿Dónde ha ido?

Ginger: No lo se

L: Voy a buscarla- y dicho esto me fui corriendo a buscar por todos los sitios que se me ocurrían. Menos mal que llevaba unos legins (mallas) y podía correr. Al cabo del rato encontré a Isabella sola. Como no se me ocurría nada fui a hablar con ella.

L: Isabella

I: ¿Qué quieres?-me dijo con un tono de fastidio

L: Mira Isa, ya sé que no merezco que me hables pero al menos escúchame.

I: Está bien

L: Mira en primer lugar no se qué haces aquí sola cuando fuera hay un chico pelirrojo, inventor brillante por no mencionar que es tu mejor amigo, buscándote por el instituto.

I: ¿Por qué me dices eso?

L: Porque eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo. Además lo que he dicho es cierto así que ¡ve y no se… arregla las cosas!

I: Esta bien. Vuelves a ser mi mejor amiga. (Se va)

Cuando Izzie se fue la seguí sin que se diera cuenta, al cabo del rato vi a Phineas y lo llamé por teléfono. Justamente (y como lo había planeado) Izzie lo pilló hablando

P: Pero no sé cómo hacerlo Lucia…Si, ya sé que solo debo ser yo pero sigue siendo muy difícil…¿como que mire tras de mí?...vale, vale ya me giro….

I: Phineas…

P: Isabella…

L: (aparezco) Ahora a arreglar las cosas- dije mientras los encerraba y activaba mi intercomunicador para hablar con Perry.

L: Perry, ya los he juntado ahora solo falta que hagan las paces, pero mejor me voy para dejarles intimidad. (Me voy)

-Phineas POV-

Cuando Lucia me dijo que mirara tras de mí no creía lo que veían mis ojos. Allí estaba Isabella, de pronto apareció Lucia y nos encerró en el gimnasio. Y seguimos aquí.

P: Isabella, tengo que decirte una cosa

I: ¿El qué?

P: Mira Izzie, siento lo que te dije cuando estábamos en la otra dimensión, no pensé en lo que decía porque estaba dolido porque Perry y yo nos habíamos peleado y sin querer lo pagué contigo.

I: Phineas…

P: No, Isa déjame terminar. Luego hace unas semanas Lucia vino y me dijo que no podía estar así, que ese no era el Phineas Flynn que ella conocía y que todos querían así que a la fuerza me sacó de mi casa y estuvimos hablando y como tú me gustabas y me sigues gustando y pasaste no se me ocurrió otra cosa que besar a Lucia y hacer que ella se hiciera pasar por mi novia.

I: Mira Phineas…

P: Déjame terminar Izzie, Lucia me obligó a ir al festival del parque pero ella no sabía nada de la canción. La canté porque creía que te había olvidado y que me gustaba Lucia. Pero ella me dijo que no era así porque solamente creía eso porque estaba dolido y me gustas. Ferb también intentó hablar conmigo pero no lo consiguió así que envió a Candace y Lucia que me obligaron a hacer todo lo que he hecho estos dos últimos meses. Y sobre la canción…Bueno la escribieron Ferb y Lucia porque así yo te podría decir lo que siento con una canción pues según ellos se me da mejor y….

I: (besa a Phineas)

P: Ha sido una gran forma de decir que me calle (enamoradizo)

I: Mira Phineas, yo también siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos últimos meses y quería decirte que tú también me gustas

P: Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

I: Por supuesto. Phineas…

P: ¿Si Izzie?

I: ¡¿Cómo VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ?

P: (gritando y enfadado) ¡LUCIA!

**Con Lucia….**

F: Has estado genial Lu

L: Gracias, tenía que hacer algo para que Phineas e Isabella se juntaran

F: Y hablando de esos dos ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

L: (se va corriendo y Ferb la sigue) Los encerré en el gimnasio

F: ¿¡QUE HICISTE, QUÉ?

**En el gimnasio…**

P: (dentro) ¡LUCIA! (Gritando y enfadado)

L: (Fuera) LO SIENTO CHICOS SE ME OLVIDO QUE ESTABAIS AHÍ (GRITANDO)

P: YA PUEDES SACARNOS DE AQUÍ (GRITANDO)

L: OK (abre la puerta)

P: Ya puedes correr Lucia

L: Si, creo que si (se va corriendo y Phineas la persigue)

F: Vaya, un nuevo record

I: Ferb, muchas gracias por todo

F: No hay que darlas. Eres mi amiga.

I: Será mejor que vayamos a ver como están

F: Tienes razón (preocupado)

**Con Lucia y Phineas…**

-POV General-

Lucia era una de las mejores corredoras del instituto así que no tenía problema. En cambio Phineas….

P: Vale…ya…me…rindo (se cae al suelo del agotamiento)

(Llegan Ferb e Isabella)

F: ¿Estás bien Phineas? (riéndose)

I: Creo que Lucia lo ha dejado sin fuerzas (riéndose)

L: ¿Qué me he perdido? (llega corriendo)


	9. Misión 1 completada

**Cap. 9: Misión 1 completada**

Al reconciliarse Phineas e Isabella, la misión 1 estaba completada. Ahora solo quedaba decirles a los chicos todo lo que el Mayor Monogram les había dicho hace unas semanas a Lucia, Ferb y Perry.

**Casa Lucia…**

I: ¡No me creo que todo esto haya sido una estrategia!

L: Pues asi es (tumbada boca arriba en la cama)

I: Pero…pero…tú…y…y….Phineas (tartamudeando)

L: ¡Deja de darle vueltas al coco Isa! (es un dicho :B)

I: ¡Lo siento pero todavía me parece increíble!

L: (le vibra el intercomunicador) Emmm…Isa

I: ¿Si, que pasa Lucia?

L: Vamos a casa de Phineas y Ferb y te lo explico

I: (confundida) Ok

L: (gritando por la puerta) ¡MAMÁ ISA Y YO NOS VAMOS CA PHINEAS Y FERB!

Madre: Ok, pasáoslo bien. (se van)

**5 minutos mas tarde….**

**¡DING DONG!**

Linda: (abriendo la puerta) ¡Oh! Hola chicas, Phineas y Ferb están dentro pasad

L, I: Gracias

**Dentro…**…

F: Hola chicas ¿Qué estais haciendo?

I:Eso no tiene gracia Ferb ¬¬ (enfadada)

F: Lo siento, no pude resistirme

P: Hola chicas ¿Qué…? (le interrumpe lucia)

L: Yo que tu no diría la frase Phienas

P: Vale.

F: Lucia, ven conmigo un momento

L: Voy (se van)

P: Uhhh…

I: Phineas…(enfadada por lo de que estais haciendo)

P: ¿Qué?

I: Nada

**Aparte…**

F: Lu, se lo tenemos que contar

L: Ya lo se pero ¿Cómo hacemos para que nos hagan caso?

F: Perry… (Sonrisa maliciosa)

[Perry retrocede]

L: Bueno, tengo un plan: Les robamos las frases

F: Buen plan

Perry: (suspira) *De la que me he librado*

L: El plan está en marcha.

F: Si.

**Regresando con la exploradora y el tontolaba (me hacia ilusión ponerlo)**

P: Izzie…siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar

I: Eso ahora no importa

Perry: Grrr… (Los pilla ''in fraganti'')

L: (apareciendo junto a Ferb) Chicos hay una cosa que todavía no os hemos dicho

P: ¿El que?

F: Ahora te lo diremos. Perry, haz los honores.

Perry: (le da a un botón y se cambian de ropa)

I: ¿Y esta ropa?

(**Nota de la autora: los personajes con la ropa los subiré en mi DeviantART)**

L: Muy sencillo. Fuera de nuestra dimensión hay una lucha a la que nosotros debemos asistir a la batalla.

F: Que profundo.

Intercomunicador de Ferb y Lucia: Agentes Fletcher y Díaz, ¿Dónde estáis?

L: ¿En casa?

Carl: Mayor…

M.M: ¿Qué pasa?

Carl: Están aquí.

(Aclaración: mientras Carl y el Mayor hablaban Ferb y compañía se habían metido por el túnel por el que se meten en la peli)

I,P: ¿Dónde estamos?

M.M: ¿Se acuerdan de algo? (a Ferb y Lucia)

L: Bueno…últimamente Phineas creo un borrador de memoria y bueno…se les borraron los recuerdos a ambos

F: Más tarde Lucia y yo conseguimos que volvieran casi todos los recuerdos

L: Pero ya ve que los de la agencia no

F: Pero no hay problema porque tengo un invento que podrá hacer que sean otra vez ellos mismos.

M.M: Excelente ¿Qué tal va vuestra misión?

F: Solucionado. Lucia los encerró a solas y no hacen falta los detalles.

L: Pues son la noticia numero uno en Facebook, Tuenti y Twitter.

Carl: Es verdad señor.

M.M: Agente Fletcher, ¿tienes listo tu invento?

F: Casi, Lucia me tiene que ayudar en los últimos retoques.

P: En serio chicos, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

L: Puedo hacer una cosa para que ''les de algo''

M.M: Hazlo

L: Está bien.

Isabella, me vaas a matar por esto pero… (besa a Phineas y sale corriendo)

I: ¡Vuelve aquí!

P: ¡Isa! (la persigue)

F: Listo, ya esta

Perry: (con traductor) Pues date prisa porque sino te quedas sin amiga.

M.M: Tened cuidado.

**Fuera…**

L: Activar mochila propulsora (aparece una mochila propulsora) Me encanta este invento.

I: ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

F: Una foto. Decid patata

P,I: Patata (FLASH!)

P: Ferb, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

L: (con la mochila) ¿Y Carl?

F: Se ha quedado en la OSAC

P: ¡Ya recuerdo todo!

I: ¡Yo también!

L: Una pregunta Isa, ¿me quieres matar?

I: Si te refieres porque besaste a Phineas no. Sé que lo hiciste para distraernos.

L: uf!

**En la sede…**

M.M: Muy bien agentes, ahora vuestra misión es ir a Hollywood y crearos una tapadera

I: ¿Por qué?

M.M: Porque nos hemos enterado que Doofensmirtz de la otra dimensión quiere ir allí y adueñarse de la ciudad más importante asi podrá dominar fácilmente el resto del mundo. Pero hay algo más: Agente P tú no irás con ellos

I, F, L, P: ¿¡QUE?

M.M: Tú deberás ir a la otra dimensión y buscar a tu yo alterno junto a la resistencia.

**Con los chicos…**

P: Ya hemos llegado

I, L: Guau (sorprendidas)

F: (silba)

I,L: Y tú que lo silbes.

P: Cuanta sincronización que teneis.

**Con Perry…**

Perry: (atravesando el portal) Cuanto tiempo

P2: Bienvenido de nuevo Perry

Perry: ¿Cómo lo sabias?

P2: Me lo dijo el Mayor Monogram.

**Con los chicos…**

P: ¿Cómo empezamos?

L: Con música

P: (le mira extrañado)

L: Si; hacemos un espectáculo y conseguiremos algo de dinero.

P: Buena idea.

F: ¿Qué canción?

L, I: Watch me

P: En serio chicas, eso comienza a dar miedo (asustado)

F: Pero Phineas y yo no nos la sabemos

L: Déjanos eso a nosotras. Vosotros solamente la batería y la música, de lo demás no os preocupéis.


	10. ¿Que vas a hacer Laura?

**Cap. 10 ¿Qué vas a hacer Lucia?**

L: Déjanos eso a nosotras. Vosotros solamente la batería y la música, de lo demás no os preocupéis.

F, P: Ok

**Con Perry….**

C2: Bienvenido de nuevo soldado.

I2: Lo mismo digo (detrás de Candace)

P2: Siento que la última vez no fuera agradable

Perry: (siempre con traductor) No pasa nada. Mmmm…me pregunto cómo estarán Ferb, Lucia, Phineas e Isabella…

**Con los demás…**

L: (Por teléfono) Cece, necesito un escenario, luces, resumiendo lo esencial para un espectáculo. Ajá ¿en dónde...? ajá, gracias, chao. (Fin conversación) Chicos, todo listo.

I: Tenemos que ensayar los pasos

L: Es verdad. ¡Chicos a bailar también!

P: Esto va a ser una mala idea (en voz baja)

L: Te he oído señor listillo.

**Unas horas después…**

**En la calle principal que no se cual es…**

**-Watch me link: -**.com/watch?v=5wkVqIhILBM&feature=related (instrumental)

.com/watch?v=PPNMGYOm1aM&feature=related&noredirect=1 (normal)

Lucia: Cece, Isabella: Rocky (serie Shake it up)

L: I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat. I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet.

I: Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothing' to prove

L: I'm just being me, watch me, do me. I don't need a magazine

to tell me who to be. I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi

I: Just keep the cameras flashing, to try to catch this action

L: I'm Just being me, watch me do me. Me, me, me

I: Light up the floor play me one more

L: Let Me Hear That

I: Click Clack on the High High Heat of this Vibrate

L, I: Hear the room rock

I: light Up The Floor just Like Before

L: Let Me Hear That

I: Please stop from the boombox makin' us stop feel the room rock. I'm doing what I wanna do and I won't stop until I can't move I'm just being me, watch me, do me

L: me, me, me

I: watch me do me

L: watch me watch. I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song

I don't need miss popular to know what's right or wrong

I: I'm busy burnin' the track, not holding anything back

L: I'm just being me, watch me do me, me, me, me

I: light up the floor play me one more

L: let me hear that

I: click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate

L, I: hear the room rock

I: light up the floor just like before

L: let me hear that

I: please stop from the boombox makin' us stop

L, I: feel the room rock

I: I'm doing what I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move

I'm just being me, watch me, do me.

L: I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go

I: (let's go!)

L: let, let it, let, let, let it explode

I: (Oh, yeah!)

L: I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go,

I: (go, go, go, go)

I: light up the floor play me one more

L: let me hear that

I: click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate

L, I: hear the room rock

I: light up the floor just like before

L: let me hear that

I: please stop from the boombox makin' us stop

I: I'm doing what

L: I wanna do

I: and I won't stop

L: until I can't move. I'm just being me, watch me, do me

I: (me, me,)

L: watch me do me

I :( me, me,)

L: watch me

L, I: watch me.

(Fin Canción)

Público: ¡Las mejores!

Productor musical: Hola soy Brady (como el de par de reyes) Russo y me gustaría contrataros para mi discográfica aquí tenéis mi tarjeta (les da la tarjeta) Pasaos por mi oficina cuando lo tengáis claro. (Se va)

L: Isabella…

I: Lucia…

L, I: ¡NOS QUIERE CONTRATAR UN PRODUCTOR MUSICAL, AHHH! (Gritando de la emoción)

P: Chicas, habéis estado estupendas

L, I: Gracias.

F: (hablando por teléfono) Hola Christian, si, estamos en la calle principal de Hollywood, si claro vente, Lucia también está aquí.

L: No, no, no. (Intentando detenerlo)

F: Vale, hasta luego. (Fin conversación)

L: Ferb…te la vas a cargar (enfadada)

F: Mira el lado bueno Lu, ahora vas a ver a Christian

P: Ferb tiene razón

L: ¡Tú no te metas cara nacho! (Gritando)

I: Será mejor que no te metas Phineas, Lucia tiene muy mal genio

P: No, si eso ya lo he comprobado.

C: (desde la otra punta de la calle) ¡Ferb! (gritando)

F, L: ¡Es Christian!

P: Ahora ya no te libras Lu (intentando fastidiar)

L: ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti!

P: Adiós muy buenas (se va y lucia le persigue para darle ''su merecido'')

**Mientras corren…**

C: ¡Que ganas tenia de volver a verlos sobre todo a… (interrumpe Phineas)

P: ¡VALE, LO SIENTO LUCIA (gritando y huyendo)

L: ¡VEN AQUÍ CABEZA NACHO! (gritando y persiguiéndole)

C: Si, muchas ganas (con ironía)

I: ¡VALE YA CHICOS POR FAVOR PARAD! (intentando alcanzarlos)

F: ¡SE ACABÓ! (acciona su teletransportador y se teletransporta delante de Lu y Phineas)

P: (se choca contra Ferb)

L: (se choca contra Ferb y Phineas) Vale, en paz.

I: Por fin habéis parado

C: ¡HOLA, CHICOS! (Intentando que se vea)

I, L, F, P: ¡Christian!

C: ¡Al fin os disteis cuenta!


	11. Nuevos problemas

**Cap. 11: Nuevos problemas**

D2: (mirando la pantalla) Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Flynn. Ahora conocerás mi venganza. Norm ya sabes lo que hacer.

Normbot: Si señor. (se va)

Con Phineas y demás:

L: Phineas,

P: ¿Si?

L: Ven conmigo anda.

P: OK.

-Con Laura y Phineas-

P: ¿No estás feliz Laura?

L: No

P: ¿Por qué? ¿No era que te gustaba Christian?

L: (faceplam) Nunca te darás cuenta Flynn, a mi no me gusta Christian, me gusta Alex

P: Entonces….

L: Entonces has metido la pata.

P: Entonces mejor volvamos con los demás.

L: Si. (se van con los demás)

-Más tarde-

L: Ya hemos vuelto

C: Hola Laura O/O

L: Hola Christian

P: (a isa) ¿Qué le pasa a Christian? Está como un tomate

I: (faceplam) Phineas…nunca cambiarás.

De repente algo o más bien dicho un normbot aparece tras ellos.

NB: Atrapar a Phineas Flynn y su amiga. (los ataca y atrapa a Phineas)

P: ¡Socorro!

L: ¡suelta a mi amigo cabeza de hojalata! (se pone en modo espia y derriba al normbot y libera a Phineas) Ahora hay que correr

Demás: ¡si! (se van corriendo)

-Con Perry-

-pantalla del comunicador de Perry:-

L: Perry, socorro un normbot nos ataca y con tanta gente no podemos hacer nada (escapando del normbot y enseña lo que pasa)

P: ¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto? (corriendo)

F: No te quejes Phineas (corriendo)

**De vuelta con Perry…**

P2: Amigo, eso no pinta demasiado bien para vosotros (hablando al comunicador)

L: (hablando al comunicador) ¿Phineas como es que estás ahí? (no sabe lo de las dimensiones)

P: (corriendo) ¡luego te lo explico ahora haz algo!

L: (se para) ¡eh tu normbot, coge esto! (le tira un balon de futbol del que sale una red que lo atrapa) rapido chicos no hay mucho tiempo!

A: ¡me debes una explicación!

I: ¿y Christian?

A: se fue corriendo

F: ahora… (Abre un portal hacia otra dimension)

A, L: wow

todos entran al portal y de repente aparece la resistencia

L: phineas...

P, P2: ¿qué?

L: ¿porque hay dos como tú y ferb?

**Una película después…**

L: ok, pero podrías habermelo dicho des del principio

P2: ahora venid con nosotros (se van)

Más tarde…

L2: ¡Flynn y Fletcher venid aquí! (se acercan) Candace os está buscando y... ¿quiénes son ellos?

L: yo soy tú pero de otra dimension

A: Laura...

L,L2: que?

A: la de mi dimensión

L: que pasa?

A: ven conmigo

L: ok.

**A solas…**

L: ¿Qué pasa?

Alex la besa pillándola desprevenida para reaccionar

A: Lo siento yo…

Laura al ver que el chico de sus sueños (eso ha sonado muy cursi) le había besado y se estaba disculpando lo besó pillándolo esta vez a él por sorpresa para vengarse por así decirlo.

L: ¿sabes? Una acción vale más que mil palabras

A: Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

L: ¡claro!

A: volvamos con los demás

L: por supuesto

**Con los demás…**

I2: ¡tú no puedes ser yo, eres muy cursi!

I: ¡pues si que soy tú!

I2: ¡imposible, eres una cobarde!

I: ¿ah si? (Coge a Phineas y lo besa)

Doof: wow, esta niña es de armas tomar

P2: Y que lo digas, en mi dimensión siempre nos está dando órdenes, no sabe divertirse, es una amargada

I2: ¡Te he oido Flynn!

F2: Hermano, yo que tú la próxima vez me callaría

L: Si, tienes mucha razón (detrás)

F2: aaaahhhhhhh! (Saltando del susto)

Demás: jajajajajajaja

I: Hey ¿Qué haceis vosotros dos cogidos de las manos?

L, A: Nada O/O (se separan)

P2: Bueno ¿y cual es la misión esta vez?

L: Pues Doofensmirtz ha vuelto a escapar y debe de estar… (Desaparece)

A: ¿Laura? *preocupado*

¿?: Vuestra amiguita vendrá conmigo jajajajaja (desde las sombras)

I2, L2: ¡Sal de ahí!

¿?: No lo haré jajajajaja

I: ¡Será…..! (Desaparece)

P, F: ¿Izzy? *preocupados*

¿?: Si quereis volver a ver a vuestras amiguitas id a la antigua guarida de Doofensmirtz y haremos un trato (desaparece)

**Tras idear un plan de rescate…**

I2: Vale ¿todos listos?

Demás: ajá

L2: Vale, Vanessa vete con Phineas, Ferb y Alex, los demás venis conmigo e Isabella

**Con Laura e Isabella…**

I: ¿Qué ha pasado?

L: No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con Alex y luego nada

I: Yo lo único que recuerdo es que alguien me tapó la boca con un pañuelo y me desmaye

L: que raro…

I: Y que lo digas, espero que los demás estén bien

¿?: No lo estarán durante mucho tiempo jajajajaja

Ambas: ¡sal de ahí!

¿?: Veo que habeis despertado

L: ¡y como no nos saques de aquí te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara! *enfadada*


End file.
